A Captain and Her Guard
by siyentista
Summary: Yet another take on Yoruichi and Soi Fong's interaction at the sakura grove as captain and guard.


Author's notes:

I know there's a ton of these one-shots out there… basically, fan interpretations of the sakura grove scene in the anime. This is actually the first ever YoruSoi fic I wrote and I used the (overused) topic to help myself get started. (This is my excuse for the fic's flaws. XD ) I've published a bunch of other things since then and I've been keeping this as a possible (flashback) chapter in a multi-chap fic I'm planning. Since I'm not sure that it will fit anymore, I decided to publish it as a one-shot so it won't go to waste. If I do use this as a chapter later, you can just consider this as a preview of sorts.

Disclaimer:

Bleach isn't mine? Damn.

A Captain and Her Guard

When Yoruichi Shihouin came back to the headquarters, no one could tell that she had just been battling hollows. The only clue was that she was missing her captain's haori and was left donning the flattering Onmitsukidou commander uniform that showed off her curvy form, and revealed the dark skin of her back. Of course, Yoruichi often took the haori off for reasons that were less admirable than needing to fight unhindered. She knew she was beautiful and had a body to die for, and she had no qualms in showing it off and using it to her advantage.

Yoruichi rolled her shoulders and slumped comfortably into her throne as she congratulated herself for coming up with the design for the commander uniform. It was comfortable, and it allowed her to work on her new Shunko technique without ruining her clothes. Really, her decision to redesign the uniform had nothing to do with the fact that the new uniform hinted at power and set her apart from the other Gotei 13 captains by referencing her unique position as commander of the Onmitsukidou. It especially had nothing to do with being a manipulative seductress. And yet she attended the most critical inter-clan political negotiations and clan meetings wearing the skimpy battle dress that intimidated the old farts and had them so busy concealing their nosebleeds that they easily capitulated to the demands of the head of the Shihouin clan. Yoruichi hated being head of one of the four great noble houses of Soul Society because it meant that she had to deal with tradition, formality, arrogance, and closed-mindedness. But during those meetings, it was almost worth it. Almost. Yoruichi could have as much fun teasing the males (and females) of the Gotei 13, although the only concession she ever garnered from that was the special treatment that was only slightly better than the treatment any respected captain and commander would receive—that and the amusement of seeing the men (and women) blush, sputter, blank out like idiots when she took her haori off in front of them for apparently no reason.

Yoruichi took the time to inspect her surroundings and noticed that all of the personal guards she had brought on the mission had taken their leave as she commanded—all including Soi Fong. The observation made her frown, but she swore that it was confusion and not disappointment or concern that caused the expression. Soi Fong was almost always by her side and had a disobedient streak when it came to orders involving resting or leaving her side. It was odd, but she supposed that even Soi Fong could use some rest after that mission. A few of her remaining personal guards were standing at attention in front of her door, while the rest stayed crouched in shadows, prepared to neutralize any threats. The members of her personal guard, having seen her in her commander uniform too many times to count, were mostly immune to it. But that was why she particularly derived pleasure from seeing Soi Fong get flustered when she would fling her haori over to her while she whined petulantly about being tired or too warm.

The Chinese adolescent was a loyal and devoted subordinate. She also very obviously admired Yoruichi, but that didn't stop her from acting like a strict school teacher and chastising her for all sorts of actions unbecoming of her position as captain and head of a noble clan. Yoruichi's favorite guard was entirely too hung up on propriety and was too serious for her own good, so the carefree captain took it upon herself to tease her at every opportunity. Stealing food from her plate? Check. Accusing her of copying her haircut? Check. Making fun of the formal way she referred to everyone? Check. Really, anything and everything. How Soi Fong managed to be meek subordinate and a stern conscience at the same time was a mystery to her, but she honestly enjoyed the fact that someone had the guts to call her out on her antics. Not many people dared to or cared to, and the few that did were usually nobles or officials that were obviously just looking for an excuse to insult her and show much better they were.

Yoruichi sighed. The mission was ridiculously easy and should not have been assigned to herself and her personal guard, but she had been bored and decided that hollow-hunting away from the Seireitei would at least provide some entertainment. It was a minor hollow, although it had some tricks up its sleeves that caught Soi Fong off guard. She was a talented girl, one whom she had noticed seven years ago when the new recruit managed to block her attack when none of her seniors did. Yoruichi had no doubt that the girl could fend off the sneaky bastard and put it in its place, but at that time, a strange protectiveness overtook her, and she slashed at the mask. The fight was over almost as soon as it started, and hollow never had the chance to completely fulfill its role as entertainer.

And so Yoruichi was back to being bored, but not enough to actually do her paperwork. With a mischievous grin, she decided to look for Soi Fong to pawn off the task of writing the report on the incident. She started walking by the sakura grove towards the barracks when she came upon the frustrated shouts of a training Soi Fong.

'What is she doing training?,' she wondered. 'I told her to go home and rest. If she really didn't want to, at least she could have just stayed with me, like she usually does.' Her eyes narrowed.

At the back of her head, Yoruichi also wondered why that sounded just a little bit like she was annoyed and hurt, but before she could process the thought, she heard Soi Fong scream again.

"Can I protect Yoruichi-sama better if I do it like this?" she asked her invisible sparring partner as she slashed frantically. "Or like this, or like that!" Her voice rose as she began a series of violent slashes that only had a vague resemblance to the slashes that her mentor and commander had just been teaching her the other day.

Behind the bushes, Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization. She should have known that her protégé would take it badly that she failed to kill the hollow, weak as it was. She peeked through a gap in the leaves and she saw that instead of actually training, Soi Fong looked like she was just lashing out. Each strike released a burst of frustration. The way she grit her teeth suggested self-punishment rather than determination.

For a moment, Yoruichi felt guilty that she had so impulsively stepped into Soi Fong's battle with the hollow earlier. Being the commander of the Onmitsukidou herself, she knew only too well how weak and inadequate one felt when they failed in their duty or when they couldn't protect the people they cared for. Not that she believed that her protégé had been lacking or had failed her in any way. Still, she could see how it would be especially hard for Soi Fong to accept that she had floundered in killing the hollow that was going for Yoruichi when it was both, duty and genuine concern that demanded she protect her.

Yoruichi would have blushed at the chivalrous thought if she wasn't so preoccupied blaming Soi Fong's near breakdown on the noble tradition that bound the Fong clan to the Shihouin clan. Sure, it was thanks to that tradition that Yoruichi even had the pleasure of working with Soi Fong, but it was also that tradition that put so much pressure on the girl that she had come to care for.

In the clearing, Soi Fong refused to slow down her efforts at "training". The battle with the hollow ran through her head over and over. She had failed to protect Yoruichi-sama. Because she was weak. It didn't matter that Yoruichi was a captain of the Gotei 13, capable of killing that hollow without so much as a drop of sweat, never mind shikai or bankai. In fact, in the end, that was exactly what she did. Yoruichi slashed at the hollow mask as if it was butter, and her zanpakutou a warm knife.

The hollow dissipated with Soi Fong doing little more than what a spectator would. She was a member of Yoruichi's personal guard in the Onmitsukidou and a daughter of the House of Fong, sworn to protect the Shihouin princess, and she had failed in killing the weak hollow only to have her charge rescue her instead.

Yoruichi thought it best to put an end to the self punishment and stepped into the clearing by the light of the full moon that just then slipped from beneath a dark cloud. "That's enough," she said in a voice that brooked no arguments.

Soi Fong jumped at the intrusion then blushed when she realized that her charge might have heard her ranting. "But… but…," she began.

Whatever she was going to say disappeared into the darkness of the night when her mentor gripped the sword still in her hands from behind her. They remained still for a moment, the only movement coming from the falling sakura petals, as the sudden proximity caught them both off guard. Soi Fong was never more thankful that she was facing away from Yoruichi, and hence effortlessly hid her blush. Even Yoruichi, who had initiated the move in the first place, was shocked by the electricity that seemed to crackle between them.

Quickly enough, Yoruichi regained control. Instead of pulling away, she closed both hands onto the hilt, around Soi Fong's petite frame and slowly put Soi Fong through the sword technique she made a travesty of just now. She knew that she didn't have to re-teach the routine. In fact, she was impressed that Soi Fong had managed to retain some semblance of the technique through the emotional storm brewing within her. Still, years of working with Soi Fong told her that her frustration and self-loathing would only go away once she felt she had done something to redeem herself. And if she was going to train, she might as well do it properly.

"This is how you do it. Slash this way, then up that way." She said it gently, as if she was comforting a crying child, although the words were very different.

Soi Fong was anything but a helpless crying child, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel indignant. Instead, she found herself at peace once again, even as she wondered how one person could calm her down as quickly as she could fluster her and send her into a panic. Soi Fong sank to her knees, the mission and her "training" session finally taking a toll on her. Behind her, Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder and softly smiled.

"You know, you remind me of myself," Yoruichi said as she proceeded to sit beside Soi Fong. She didn't elaborate on what it was that was similar between herself and her guard and she half-expected the dumbstruck look on her complete opposite's face. Yoruichi, suddenly feeling out of sorts because of what was turning out to be a heart-to-heart talk, decided to ignore the unasked question. Fortunately for her, Soi Fong saved her from having to explain herself by responding embarrassedly, "Such words are wasted on one such as me."

Yoruichi couldn't help but frown at how badly her talented protégé thought of herself, but she figured that the worst was over and she should just let Soi Fong deal with it her own way. Absently, she stretched out on the ground and lay her head on Soi Fong's lap.

What followed was a comfortable silence in which, as far as Soi Fong could tell, Yoruichi had fallen asleep. She sighed as she watched the peaceful expression on Yoruichi's face. It was an expression that one could only wear if one was content and believed herself safe.

'That's how it should always be,' Soi Fong thought.

Then and there, she reaffirmed her commitment to do everything she could to keep that expression on Yoruichi-sama's face. This time, she decided to make the promise simply as Soi and not as the commander's personal guard or a daughter of the House of Fong. She threaded her fingers affectionately through Yoruichi's short purple hair and failed to notice that she whispered the words in her head, "I promise to always be by your side, protecting you."

Yoruichi was about to doze off when she heard Soi Fong's sincere but determined whisper. Something in the manner and circumstances of the declaration told Yoruichi that something had changed, despite the familiarity of the words.

Yoruichi grinned with her eyes still closed and surprised Soi Fong when she answered, "Yeah, it's a promise."


End file.
